Back to Enchanted
by Sophanna
Summary: After 3x11 but Emma Swan comes back to the Enchanted Forest with Everyone else! She's learning how to adapt to this lifestyle along with figuring out what's happening between Hook and her. The two are not comfortable or used to living in a castle. What are they going to do to fix that problem? Along with all these things Henry's father still hasn't shown up, where could Neal be?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fic that I'm working on but do not fret I will still be updating Ties That Bind along with this one! I do not have a Beta reader so please keep that in mind if you come across any mistakes.**

**I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue with this story so feedback would be lovely. Tell me what you think and how you feel about it and we'll see where it goes from there! Thank you lovely's!**

* * *

><p>The last thing she remembers is driving away from Storybrooke with Henry. Her heart had felt like it was tearing into two and everything seemed to be falling apart around her. Now Emma Swan stands in the middle of a clearing in the woods, with the people of The Enchanted forest scattered around her.<p>

"Mom, what happened?" She feels a tug on her arm and looks down slightly to see Henry. Relief courses through her at the sight of him, he made it with her. "What are we doing here, I thought-" He stops his sentence to take a moment to think and look around.

"I thought so too kid." Emma puts her hand on Henry's back guiding her son through the crowed. She keeps her eyes pealed for anyone who looks familiar. She see's a few faces she can remember seeing in the streets in her world, but not the people she's really looking for.

"Emma? Henry?" Emma spins around to meet her mothers awestruck eyes.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma smiles rushing towards her mother, she quickly pulls her into a hug and Henry joins a second later. Emma feels her chest lift when she looks into Snows eyes.

"Emma?" She hears David's voice behind her, she turns around and pulls her father into her arms. The last thing she remembers is the heartbreak of leaving them behind. Now that she has them back, she never wants to let them go. "How are you here?" Her father asks releasing Emma and grasping onto his grandson.

"I don't know, one minute we were driving away the next minute we were here with you guys." Emma smiles at her parents, she keeps her hand on Henry's back. She can't believe she gets to be with her family again when she was so close to losing them.

"Henry." A small and shaky voice sounds from behind the family. It's Regina.

"Mom!" Henry shouts and runs to his other mothers arms. She see's tears of joy release from the Queens eyes. Emma's chest lifts. Regina may not always be her favorite at times, but it's good to see her smile. As Emma watches the reunion between mother and son she feels something missing, but what? Could it be Neal? She still hasn't seen him though all the chaos of families and loved one's coming together. Maybe she hopes Henry can be reunited with his father. The father he has had so little time to get to know. Deep inside her Emma know's that's not the real problem. It's something or someone else that's missing.

She starts toward Regina and Henry trying to ignore the thoughts, but then she see's him. Hook. She's not sure why, but knowing he's here and safe settles her stomach an enormous amount. His well being shouldn't do that, should it? His eye's catch on hers. He's confused and so is she. He starts toward Emma and she meets him half way through all the people.

"Just couldn't keep away from me Swan." He uses that damn smirk that makes Emma want to fall into his arms.

"Apparently." Emma smiles up at the pirate. She can tell his happiness is genuine. Emma had to admit that after he confessed his feelings for her in Neverland it scared to death, but she'd gained a prickling feeling in her chest that always draws her thoughts to Killian. She'd tried to ignore them hoping that maybe Neal, Henry and her could work something out, but of course that plan wouldn't fall into place. She'd thought it was because she didn't feel the same way for Neal as she once did. In truth it was Hook, she can't keep her mind off the damn man.

"I always knew you'd fall for my dashing good looks eventually."

"Keep dreaming pirate." She gives him a cheeky grin and turns back toward her family, she feels him following behind her. Regina, Henry, Snow, and David all stand together now. Emma and Hook join the group.

" ...and this isn't all of us." Emma catches the last of David's sentence.

"They'll start popping up in groups everywhere don't worry." Regina responds to Emma's father. "What I'm really wondering is why and how you're here?" The jewels on Regina's wrist jingle as she points to Emma. She hadn't noticed but everyone had returned in clothing that belonged in this world. Regina's black dress with white diamonds covering her torso and chest is very enchanting. Emma glances over to her mother who wears a stunning white gown with a cloak wrapped around her. Nearly everyone is wearing breathtaking clothes, except for her and Henry. They seem an extraordinary amount out of place.

"I'm not sure." Emma finally responds when she gathers her thoughts.

"We'll have to worry about that later, we need to find our people shelter." Snow interrupts becoming the leader she was born to be. David nods agreeing with his wife's suggestion.

"I put an enchantment around the castle and around the village near it to keep it from getting destroyed. We can start by getting people there." Snow nods at Regina's words and walks to a flattened rock near the group. David helps her stand on the boulder, this gains attention from the townspeople before them.

"If I could have everyone's attention please." Snow's voice becomes very clear with authority. "We have a plan as to where to go from here…" Emma's mother trails off explaining to the group of the castle and village that can provide safety for them. Emma feels Hook step closer behind her.

"You're mothers quite the leader isn't she Swan?" Hook whispers in her ear. _Really? We're here ten minutes and he's already trying to make a move, _Emma thinks to herself. Honestly she quite likes Killian's attention, she'd grown quite used to it and it had started to become reassuring to her. "One day maybe you'll start to boss people around like her… oh wait you already do that." Killian jokes. Emma shoves her shoulder back making it collided with his chest, she keeps her eye's on Snow trying to listen to her mother's words. Emma see's Hook smile in the corner of her eye, she can't help but do the same.

When Emma's mother is finished with her speech she jumps down from the rock, somehow managing without stepping on her cloak. Must be the graceful royalty thing. The crowd around them begins to talk amongst themselves, waiting for their leaders to get a move on. When Snow reaches Emma a smile forms on her lips.

"Are you ready to go home Emma." Snow asks.

Emma's stomach tightens. Is she ready to embrace this life? She knows Henry is, he always has been since the day she met him. Could she do it for him. Emma sneaks a glance at Hook whose smile had fallen from his lips being replaced with concern. "Sure." Emma smiles at her mom. "Could you just give me and Hook a minute?" Emma asks and her mother nods. Emma grabs the leather of Hooks jacket and pulls him from the group behind the rock Snow had just been standing on. A confused expression plays across Killian's eyes.

"If you wanted to get me alone Swan, we could have done this in a much more discreet manner. He steps forward closing the space between them. Emma wants nothing more than to return his advances but there are things they need to discuss.

"Are you coming with us?" Emma asks the Pirate.

He gives a sigh and scratches above his eyebrow. "I would love to Swan, but I don't believe anyone would be happy about a felon living in a castle with the royals of the Enchanted forest." He gives Emma a small smile. She know's its his attempt to keep the situation light, but Emma can see the pain and regret behind the expression.

"I'll make everyone be okay with it." Emma's not sure why she want's Hook with her so badly. Maybe it's because she's not sure she can survive in this world alone. Killian seems to be the only thing keeping her stable. He also seems to be making her knees weak in the process.

"Love, I also need to find my ship. It could pop up anywhere." Hook responds. He steps away from Emma, she misses his closeness already.

"Please Killian." She begs. He sucks in a breath. Emma expects it's because she used his real name and first names always seem personal when it comes between the two of them.

"Alright love." He finally says. Emma's chest lifts, maybe she can do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think, I would love you forever!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't resist updating again, I just kinda wanted to give you guys more to go on if I should continue the story.**

**This story will alternate between Hook and Emma's point of view just so yah know.**

**This is not beta read so just keep that in the back of your mind.**

* * *

><p>Hook know's why it took little convincing for Emma to persuade him to follow her to Snow White and Prince Charming kingdom. He would do anything for that woman, even if it means he'll dread every step he takes toward the castle.<p>

The journey is slow since they're traveling by foot. Killian would give anything to have Emma's bug back but unfortunately that doesn't seem like an option right now. To be honest he'd become very accustomed to the quick transportation of a vehicle. Of course it's nothing compared to his ship, nothing is faster than the Jolly Roger.

Hook watches Emma as they walk, she may be hiding it well but Hook can see the anxiety behind her eyes. She's just as terrified and Killian is. Although it's selfish Hook gains comfort in the fact he's not alone with the fear of living with royals. He's always been used to life on the run. Before everything that had taken place with the first curse Hook was actually wanted in this land for stolen goods from King Midas. He didn't understand why he had a price on his head. The King could have just made gold ten times more than what he'd lost. Killian found It was ironic that he is going to live in a palace he once dreamed of looting.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Emma asks the pirate, catching up to his pace with a few extra steps. Killian's chest tightens at the sound of her beautiful voice.

"Why would anything be wrong love?" He smiles meeting her eyes.

Emma frowns. "I don't know maybe because you're all quiet and not yourself." Emma suggest. Maybe he's just as much of an open book as she is.

"And what exactly is myself?" He raises an eyebrow trying to turn the conversation into something light.

"I don't know. Witty and devilish with a hint of sexy charm!" She explains.

"You think I'm sexy?" He smirks bumping his shoulder against hers. Emma rolls her eyes. Killian can sense she's about to tell him to shut it, but before she can complete her task everyone comes to a stop before a small clearing.

Hook watches Emma as she looks up to see a stunning palace a distance away. Her jaw drops in the lightest but she catches herself before anyone can notice but Killian. He hides his smile.

Killian leans down to whisper in Emma's ear. "Welcome home Swan." He couldn't resist knowing the closeness between the two would send shivers down her spine.

Hook watches her, memorizing her beauty in an attempt to distract himself from the questions pouring into his mind. How could this be his new home? It's beautiful and nothing like he'd ever dreamed of having the luxury to sleep in. It's a real proper castle, how the hell is he supposed to live in there?

"Mom isn't it huge?" Henry comes bouncing in Hook and Emma's direction. The smile that spreads up to Henry's eyes is enough to bring a smile across Emma's lips. Killian loves it when she smiles, it gives him hope that she could truly be happy one day.

"It's beautiful." She says to the kid.

"It's going to take a second for me to take the protection spell down, so just wait a moment." Regina remarks as she raises her hands in front of her. She closes her eye's and begins to concentrate.

The weight of something that feels like dread spreads across Killian's chest. Can he do this? Can he live in a castle with Ballrooms and Grand Halls? Can he live a life where everyone does everything for him? Where he'll have to act proper and accomplished when that's the opposite of what he really is. He knows he can't but he has to try for Emma. He looks to the strong woman beside him, he can sense her thoughts are the same as his. Except he knows she can do it, its in her blood. Killian has to do this, for Emma and her son.

"Might I ask what you're doing?" A mans voice sounds from behind a bush as he steps before it. He looks as if he's been living on the road, or on the run. Hook feels a small recognition of the man.

"What does it matter to you." Regina drops her hands to her side eyeing up him up.

"I've been trying to get into this place for years." The man smiles at her, its a curious thing to do when the person before you can rip hearts out from inside a living body. Maybe he doesn't know who she is.

"Might I inform you thief," Regina emphasizes the last word. "that this is my castle." she sneers at the man.

"My apologies your majesty." The man chuckles. Clearly he knows who she is.

Before Regina can respond a little boy runs toward the man. "Papa!" he shouts giggling in the process.

"I don't have time for this." Regina rolls her eyes and continues her work. The man's eyes linger on the Queen. Killian know's that look well, that's the look of man who's fallen for a woman he shouldn't.

* * *

><p>Emma walks toward the man with Killian by her side, Snow and David seem to have the same plan.<p>

"Hello, I'm Snow and this is David." Emma's mother gives the man her hand and shakes his, David does the same.

"I'm Emma." Emma smiles. The man seems friendly. She wonders who he could be.

"Robin nice to see you again." Hook smiles, bringing the other man into a sort of half hug patting him on the back.

"As in Robin Hood?" Emma asks disbelief in her tone. She'll never get used to fairy tale characters becoming real. A handsome man with a son is not how Emma would have pictured Robin Hood.

"I'm sorry have we met before?" Robin asks Emma, confusion in his voice.

"Oh no sorry. How do you two know each other?" Emma asks gesturing between Hook and Robin.

"We live a life of thievery love, we crossed paths here and there." Emma nods. She always forgets Hook as 300 years under his belt. He probably knows many people in this realm and most of them probably aren't the ones you would want to meet.

"It's down." Regina joins the group. She's obviously referring to the enchantment around the castle. At least they don't have much of a walk ahead of them.

"Would you like to come with us Robin." Snow smiles up at the man. Is she really asking a man they just met if he want's to come into the palace he's been trying to steal from.

"You're going to let this thief in?" Regina echo's Emma's thoughts.

"I don't think he'll take anything." Snow says in a light voice. She turns around and leads the hoard of people around them to their old, but new home.

Emma doesn't know how to react when she reaches the castle. Henry on the other hand is ecstatic. Him and his grandfather are the first one's through the door. Emma sucks in a breath before entering the building that seemed like a completely new start. She feels a hand on her back causing her to jump. Emma hadn't noticed but she'd stopped moving altogether. The people around her alter their course avoiding her abrupt stop. Killian steps in front of her, she closes her eyes. _This is too real, I can't do this_ she thinks to herself.

"Emma love, open your eyes." The sound of Hooks voice immediately calms her. "You can do this." His voice is low, and his words are only meant for her to hear. She nods her head and steps around the pirate. She feels his hand encouraging her through the archway of the door. _I can do this_ she whispers to herself.

Emma meets her mother and father by the massive steps that separate near in middle in the center of the room. Her mother gives her a small smile, she must know that it's going to take time for Emma to adjust to the change in lifestyle.

"We'll have to get you some clothes." Her mother smiles at her. Emma just nods. She's not eager to leave these articles of clothing. They're all she has left of what she knows.

"I'm going to lead the others to the village, you guys get settled here." David kisses his wife on the cheek and gives Emma a hug.

"I wanna come." Henry begs until David agrees. They exit with a crowd behind them, leaving Regina, Robin, Hook, Snow, and Emma alone, along with some servants that must have worked in the castle before. They quickly scurry off eager to get back to their duties.

"Robin would you and your son like something eat? I'm sure we can find something in the garden." Snow asks. Robin nods, leaving Regina with a snort. She obviously thinks the idea of a thief in her home is ridiculous.

"I'm coming too, someone needs to keep an eye on him." They exit the same way David did.

When Hook and Emma are the last ones left Emma lets out a sigh, the sound echoes off the walls giving Emma a sense of how massive the place really is. Emma collapses on the steps placing her head between her palms.

"You alright love." Killian asks sitting beside her.

"Are you?" She meets his gaze that says more than she could hope. He know's what she's going through. They're in this together.

"I think you know the answer to that." He gives a low chuckle.

"Thank you for coming Killian." Emma gives a small smile. She looks into his eyes that are almost as blue as the ocean. She hadn't noticed how prominent the color was. Maybe she's just seeing in how because they're faces are inches from each other.

"Anything for you Swan." He admits closing the distance between them. Emma feels his lips brush against hers. They're softer than when they kissed in Neverland. That kiss had been rushed, but this one seems less eager, more delicate. He's handing her like she might break. He plans another kiss on her lips, this time lingering for longer.

"I won't break." She whispers breathlessly.

"I know that love. It's just, you have a knack for blocking people out of your life." He pulls away from Emma but doesn't get far when her hands wrap around the leather of his jacket.

"I don't want to do that anymore." She whispers drawing herself toward him. Her lips plant on his more desperately. She trials her fingers through his hair and down so they clasp around the back of his neck. She memorizes the feel of his lips on hers never wanting them to separate.

Killian pulls Emma so she straddles his waist, her knees bump on the step above them. She lets out a moan as he draws her body closer so every inch of their chests touch. She whimpers as Killian's lips separate from hers, she misses them the second they're gone. His mouth trails across her jaw and down her neck. He begins to suck and nibble on her flesh. Emma tilts her head to the side giving him easier access as she leans forward into his touch.

"Well this is something I never wanted to see." Emma jumps off of Hook's lap to meet the unhappy eyes of her father. _Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>This is not at all how I planned on ending the chapter but I couldn't resist so I hope you liked it! <strong>

**Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the chapters are so short right now! They'll get longer once the story gets going more. **

**thanks for all the support!**

* * *

><p>Emma doesn't necessarily see David as a father figure, she see's him more as an equal. But that doesn't mean she want's him to see her straddling a pirate in the entrance way of his home.<p>

Emma can feel her cheeks flush a scarlet color. How could she have been so careless, it could have been Henry that walked in. In what way did she think kissing Hook would be a good Idea? Maybe it's the sudden change of lifestyle, knowing she can never go back home. Maybe she's looking for something or someone familiar to hang on to.

"David, I uh..." Emma starts but she's at a loss for words.

"I don't wanna talk about it." David confesses avoiding eye contact. "You're both adults. I can't control what you do. Just avoid making scenes like this in front of anyone else."

"Yes sir." Killian jokes giving a small bow. Of course he thinks this is funny, he's not the one related to a prince, in a land where Emma is probably considered ruined. Aren't woman supposed to remain virgins till death in this land? Because Emma officially broke that rule, her son is proof of that.

"I'm gonna go… look around." Emma tells the men before her, looking for anything to get herself away from the awkward situation. She turns her body to face up the stairs but she feels a hand grab hold of her jacket.

"I could accompany you." Hook winks, clearly he has other things on his mind.

"Really?" Emma rolls her eyes. This is not the time for Killian to be flirting with her, especially since her father who is perfectly capable of sending Killian to the dungeons _or whatever they have as prisons here_. Emma pulls her jacket from his grip and leaves the two men to talk amongst themselves. _It's my first day here and I've already screwed up_, she groans to herself.

* * *

><p>Having a lasses father walk in on them wasn't the worst thing Killian's had happen to him when with a woman, but this time it was bad. He could see the shame in her eyes. Was she ashamed it was him? Or was it because she did something she would never have done if they were back in her world?<p>

Killian knew he should have pushed her away, she's not herself right now, she's confused and panicked. But having her desperate and willing in his arms was too much for Killian to resist, he is a pirate after all. Emma is a strong woman, she'll make it in this world, she just needs a bit of encouragement. Could that be what she'd looking for? Someone to lean on? If that is the case Killian is more than willing. He'll be here for her for as long as he can, but that fact of his ship being somewhere in The Enchanted Forest unguarded makes him uneasy.

"Hook, a word." David's stern voice drags Killian from his thoughts. He'd had the 'stay away from my daughter' talk from David before, but this time David's back in his land therefore he's a proper prince. _Would his methods of keeping me away from Emma be more strict?_ "Just so you're aware, Emma is my daughter and if anyone hurts her, I will hurt them." David pats Hook on the shoulder.

"I should think nothing less." Is Killian's response. In all honestly he knew this talk would come up again. He just never thought the situation would be so entertaining. David gives Killian a stern nod and walks in the direction Emma had. Before the prince gets too far up the stairs, he turns to face the pirate.

"I still don't like the idea of you two, but maybe you can prove yourself." Killian nods. Maybe he's starting to grow on David.

* * *

><p>So many doors and so many halls, it's hard to keep track of them all. Emma had been here before with her mother, but that seems like so long ago. They'd gone through one of the secret entrances and left as quick as they came. That time was different, there trip to this land was less permanent.<p>

Emma steps through the 3rd archway that's caught her attention. She was surprised to see a fallen crib along with things like stuffy's and toys. She steps forward to hear a crunch under her foot. A broken glass star lays below the bottom of her boot. She'd been in this room before. It had been her ticket home. Emma steps further into the room, picturing the life she could have had. Does she wish it was the life she had or is she happy she grew up in her world. She remembers the buzz of the city and the comforting hum of electricity that used to sing through her ears. She closes her eyes, remembering.

"Emma?" She jumps at David's voice.

"David, you scared me." She puts her hand on her chest feeling the quickness of her heart.

"This was your nursery." He gives a small smile.

"I know, I came here with Mary Margaret." Emma watches David pick up stuffy from the floor, it has a missing eye, he places it on a shelf with nothing else on it. The gesture is small but Emma can see the sadness behind it. He wishes things had been different, just like Snow does.

"About Hook." David starts.

"Look, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me." Emma scratches behind her ear, trying to ignore the flushed feeling in her cheeks.

"He's can be a good man, just be careful." Emma nods her head. Davids acting as if the kiss was something bigger than it really was. Was it something more? "Come on, I'll show you to your room." Emma's father smiles at her.

* * *

><p>When Killian is left alone in the castle he isn't sure what to do with himself. Eventually he decides to explore. He plans to avoid David at all costs, so rather than going up the stairs he decides to venture down a narrow hallway.<p>

The artwork on the wall is truly breathtaking. It had been awhile since Killian has seen art like this. Back in Emma's land sure it was beautiful, but nothing compared to these pieces of work. Killian always had a thing for paintings, there's something about them he's always been drawn too.

"Hook?" Killian hears Snow's voice echo through the hall. He turns the way he came to see the woman walking toward him.

"Your majesty." It seems odd, but now they're back in The Enchanted Forest, old customs are coming back to him.

"Please Hook, its Snow." She smiles.

"As you wish." He says it more in a joking tone.

"Has anyone showed you to your room yet?" She asks.

"No they haven't." Killian responds. He's not sure if he likes the idea of having his own room. It makes his stay here in the castle seem so permanent.

"Well let me show you." She smiles leading the pirate back from where he came and up the stairs he was trying to avoid. They take many turns down a numerous amount of corridors until they reach a hall with doors scattered all around. The door at the end of the hall is the most grand, he expects its for someone important. "If you decide to leave us, please inform Emma before you go." Snow gives his a sad smile gesturing to the door in front of them.

Killian always forgets the queen knows the life of an outlaw. They never like to stay in one place. That's why a pirate ship is perfect for him, always sailing across the sea. Killian reaches for the door handle and opens it. The room is beautiful, nothing like he's seen before. When he turns to give thanks to snow, she's gone.

Everything is much too grand for a pirate, not to mention worth more than he'll ever be. Killian slumps onto the enormous bed drowning himself in it's comfort. This is going to be much harder than he thought it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much guys for the support! I've decided to continue with this story for good! I think it's going to be a good one! Reminder this is not beta read so I apologize for any mistakes! Also I know nothing's really happened yet, but when chapter 6 hit's I think its going to get a lot more interesting!**

**Let's see what our Captain and Swan are up to now!**

**Just re-posting this to address some questions and concerns a few readers have. I decided to answer in this chapter rather than the next chapter because I feel it might be a while until I get the next one up!**

**People were wondering about the whole deal when Hook says something along the lines of It being improper to wear pants. My view on this is that I wanted my version of this world to have a more traditional back ground. The way I justify Snow wearing pants previously in the show is because she was on the run and wanted (a skirt would not be very ideal in this situation). The way I justify Regina wearing pants is because she was The Evil Queen and her fashion sense to me would be more reckless than anything else to fight against the stereotypes of woman in their land. Not to mention she's just a bad ass. Her pants were often covered by a cloak or a skirt so it still gave the illusion that she was still wearing a "dress" of sorts.**

**Also I am aware that it was a completely different castle that Emma's nursery was in. The way I previously had the plot line it was vital the nursery be in Regina's castle. I realize this would cause some problems with the previous events in the show, so in the old version it explained how the nursery got there in the first place. I have since changed completely where the story going and the nursery is no longer relevant. If you guys would like me to explain how it got their I will, but It will not come up any further into the story so really I do not see the point. **

**Also please just keep in mind that is is a fanfiction and not the actual show. Things are going to be different in my version of their reality. I am not a writer of the show either so the characters may do something that you do not think they would traditionally do. Some people just seemed very taken aback by where everything was headed so I decided to explain.**

**Please note the events in this chapter are the same as the other version, nothing has changed but the words above. Thanks again, and love you all. **

* * *

><p>The sound of soft voice wakes Emma out of her restless sleep. She ignores the sounds and buries her head further under the covers. She hears footsteps of what sounds like two people. Emma thinks nothing of it through her dazed and sleepy state. When she feel's the covers get pulled from her body, that's when she wonders <em>why are there people in my room?<em>

"Good morning princess Emma." Both of the severance bow.

Emma fills up with confusion. "Uh, can I help you?" She doesn't mean to sound rude but one can't help but be caught off guard when waking up to people standing over your bed.

"We're here to help you dress." One pipes. _Help me dress?_ _Why would I need help to…_ Emma cuts off her train of thought. The idea of someone helping her get her clothes on seemed silly, but when corsets, laces and so many layers of clothing are involved, she might need help. Emma smiles a little, how are they supposed to go about this? Does she just take off all her clothes and let them dress her like a doll?

Emma stands from the bed, and makes her way behind a dressing curtain, the two woman follow her to the other side of the room but thankfully not behind the curtain. Emma removes the night dress she'd found displayed on her bed the night before. She hands the discarded clothes to one of the ladies behind the curtain, only to receive another piece of clothing in return. Emma inspects the article to find it's a white fabric that looks something like a dress.

"When you have the chemise on, if you come from behind the curtain we can help you with your corset and other things miss." So it's a chemise, whatever that is. Emma drapes the article over her body and steps from behind the certain. The fabric of her chemise is quite sheer, so she can't help but feel a bit bare. They woman dress her quickly in a rosewood colored dress. Emma did have to admit the dress is beautiful, but she could do without the corset. It's making an impression on her spleen she would rather not have.

The quieter woman of the two does Emma's hair. She places it up in a braided bun leaving singular pieces to fall over her shoulders. Emma didn't think this style of clothing or hair would suit her, but she looks surprisingly good. Don't get her wrong Emma would trade this for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt any day, but that's just not in the cards right now.

The two woman inform Emma that breakfast will be served in the family dining hall, where ever that is. Emma smiles two the woman, they take that as a sign to leave. Emma sit's at the vanity in her room studying her new look. Is this her life now? Servants and dresses? Eating in a family dining hall with all the royals? _I guess I'm one of those royals, _she thinks to herself as she stares at her reflection.

After taking in her new clothes Emma decides it's time to suck it up and meet with her family. She steps into the hallway and pushes the oak door to her room closed. She turns around to see Killian do the same two doors down. Emma had gotten the room at the end of the hall, it's the grandest one in this whole wing, or that's what her father told her. He also told her the room was temporary and that they were in the midst of making plans for her baby room to be turned into grown princesses room. This was just the guests quarters.

"Hook." Emma says more in shock, she hadn't known his room was so close to hers.

"Emma." His shock meets hers, but Emma suspects for other reasons. His eyes trail up her body, and stop at the cleavage her corset provides.

"It's a bit of a change I know. Bit uncomfortable too." She jokes.

"Well, you're discomfort is a cross I'm willing to bare." He winks stepping closer to her. She sucks in a breath when he's inches from her. She'd always known Killian made her knees weak, but lately it seems to be getting worse. He leans forward, the stubble on his chin tickles her cheek. She sucks in a breath and she feels him chuckle. "You look beautiful Swan." His voice hums though her skin and her fingers begin to tingle.

Emma clears her throat, this is not the time or place. "Well obviously a costume change wasn't needed for you. She pushes him away slightly gesturing to his black leather jacket.

A smirk forms on his lips. "Aye." He smiles. "Would you like a dashing pirate to escort you to breakfast?" He bows. Emma lets out a giggle taking his outstretched hand. When he returns to standing straight she can see an amused smile on his lips. He thinks this whole situation is ridiculous as well. At least he's much better at making light of it all.

* * *

><p>She looks absolutely stunning sitting across from him at the dining table. Killian had to admit his heart stopped when he saw her exiting her room. He'd loved the clothes in back in her land, they'd been much more revealing than in his land where it's very improper for a woman to wear trousers. But the way she looks in that dress is absolutely breathtaking. He does love when her golden locks are draped around her shoulders but having it up as it is makes him want to pull the pins from her hair while kissing her senseless, and he'd almost done just that outside her bedroom door if she hadn't have pushed him away.<p>

Emma's eyes look up to meet Killian's, she's noticed him staring. She rolls her eyes at him and continues to pick at the food on her plate, not that there's much there to begin with. She's not eating. Probably nerves. Killian on the other hand couldn't get enough to eat. Royal meals (even if it is just breakfast) are not a normal thing for Hook.

"Where did you acquire this food? I would have assumed it all would have rotted while the curse was in place?" Killian asks, direction his question to Snow at the head of the table.

"When Regina put the protecting spell on it preserved everything to how it was left. So the food stayed eatable." She smiles.

"Where is Regina?" Killian hears Robin asks from the end of the table. He tucks a napkin into his sons shirt for what seems like the fourth time.

"She went to the gardens to have breakfast with Henry." Snow tells the Outlaw, he smiles in reply.

"Well if you'll all excuse me, I have some things to attend to in the village." Killian excuses himself from the meal. Emma looks as if she'd about to say something but she closes her mouth and smiles at him instead. Killian heads for the dining rooms doors and to the exit of the castle.

He takes a horse to the outer edge of the village and leaves him in one of the holding stalls. The ride was only five minutes, but on foot it would have taken much longer with such a rough terrain.

Killian finds his way into the busiest part of the town. He watches people as they start their businesses back up, smiles on their faces. His boots click on the cobblestone beneath him as he walks to what looks like the busiest tavern. The familiar feeling of a pub washes through the pirate when he pushes the door open. Him and his crew had stopped in many places like this during their journeys in this land. He'd always thought the hum of the people was comforting. Killian steps further into the crowd and spots the man he's looking for immediately. His somewhat trusted first mate, Smee. He walks to the small table the man sits at when he see's Killian his eyes light up immediately.

"Captain!" He shouts standing up from his seat.

"Smee, it's good to see a familiar face." Killian sits across from his companion. "I need to find the Jolly." Hook confesses immediately, taking Smee's rum from his hand making it his own. The man doesn't object.

"I thought you'd known Captain, the Jolly Roger is docked here." Smee smiles. "I already have men posted on deck, takin' guard for t'night.

Killian feels relief spread through his chest. She's alright, his beautiful ship is back in his hands again. "I knew I'd made you first mate for a reason." Killian gives a devilish smile.

"When are we leavin' cap'n?" Smee leans forward eager to hear his Captains response.

A vision of Emma clouds Hooks mind. He can't leave her, not yet. She needs him. But can he hold himself together any longer? When he'd woke to two men in his room telling him they were there to dress him he'd almost plunged his Hook through their hearts. Not on purpose anyway. When the constant rock of his ship is missing from his sleep, Killian always becomes agitated. His time in Storybrooke had been lovely of course, but the nights at Granny's had almost been unbearable. Neverland had been alright because he had the stars above him, but even then be barely slept.

"Cap'n?" Smee asks again drawing Killian from his thoughts.

"Soon, I hope." Is Killian's answer. He needs to feel the sea beneath the wood of his ship again.

* * *

><p><strong>I would love it if you guys left reviews they always help motivate me to get writing!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I got this chapter done sooner than expected and I think it turned out alright! Please keep in mind at I do not have a beta reader so mistakes may happen! I am looking for one though but no one has taken an interest yet, if any of you would like to do it I would be more than grateful!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>By this time Emma woke up she'd expected the two woman to be standing beside her bed. It's been three nights since she stepped foot in the Enchanted Forest and things still aren't getting easier. Although Emma is trying to get used to their customs, she doesn't think she ever will.<p>

"We have a bath ready for you." The one to the left says.

The idea of a bath sounds lovely to Emma. She feel's like she hasn't showered in ages. Emma sighs, she probably won't shower ever again, unless someone here invents a better form of plumbing. Emma always prefered showers over baths. It was like the water was washing away all the bad things in life. It get's pushed down the drain never to be seen again. A bath on the other hand, you soak in the bad things, causing your skin to wrinkle quicker in their memory.

"Alright, lets go." Emma smiles following the woman through a small door in the corner of the room that leads to her washroom. A tub fills the center of the room. The grooved patterns traced in the gold lining of the tub is absolutely breathtaking. Not that Emma would ever admit it, but bathing like a royal doesn't seem so bad after all.

Emma feels a tug on the bottom of the night dress. Both the woman are bent down ready to pull the material over Emma's head. She gently steps away pulls it out of their grasp. Emma gives out a nervous laugh. "It's alright ladies, I got it from here." they look confused. "I don't even know your guys name?" Emma's curiosity gets the best of her.

"I'm Jessie." The taller, and more talkative one says.

"I'm Bella." The shorter one says.

"And who were you in Storybrooke?" Emma asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We were both housekeepers." They Jessie says, they both smile at the same time.

"Don't you miss it?" Emma asks, they look confused. "Not having to act proper all the time, or bow whenever a royal enters the room? Why don't you guys just act like you did in Storybrooke?" Emma continues. She really had wondered these things. Everyone seemed to automatically turn back into their fairy tale selves following the old rules their kingdom held.

"I miss it a little, the freedom I mean." Bella clarifies. "But being back home just brings back all the memories from before, it also brings back the old customs. It would feel wrong if we didn't follow them. Thing's have changed though, they've become less tense. You wouldn't be able to see the difference because you weren't here before the curse." The servant explains and Emma nods. It seems like a fair enough reason.

"You best get in the water or it'll get cold." Jessie smiles. Both girls exit the room leaving Emma alone with her thoughts. She pulls her night gown over her head exposing her bare body, when her skin touches the warm water, everything in her seems to relax.

* * *

><p>Killian didn't like the idea of making plans behind Emma's back but he couldn't resist the temptation of the sea. His ship, crew, and the breathtaking ocean he's spent many years sailing across have always been a true love to the Captain, but of course he knows his love for Emma will always come first before any of those beautiful treasures.<p>

With Emma in mind he knows he won't follow through with Smee and his plans to set sail tomorrow. Hook's not sure how to tell his first mate the failure of departure that will take place at the docks tomorrow, but he knows it must be done. For Emma.

Hook finds his way into the tavern Smee and him have made a habit of gathering in. He finds himself left without his companion forcing him to take a seat at a table in a far corner of the alehouse. Captain Hook does not like to wait and he'll have to make sure his crew know this.

Being back in these lands has caused Killian to noticed how soft he'd gotten. His time in Storybrooke changed him, and he's not to sure if it's for better or worse. Smee, had been in Storybrooke as well and since their return he'd not made light of pointing out the Captains change in character. _It hadn't been that drastic, had it? _The pirate questions to himself.

* * *

><p>After her long needed bath Emma took it upon herself to spend time with Henry today. She'd been so distracted by the change of environment that she'd almost forgotten he'd had the change too. She'd never taken the time to ask him how he's adjusting. Although she expects quite well due to the way David is currently teaching him how to fight with a sword in a corner of the square.<p>

Emma steps through an arch that leads into the massive square placed on the outer edges of the castle. She'd noticed this is where her mother and father spend most their time when not attending to royal duties. Emma can tell they like it here and she can see why.

Tremendous tree's surround the clearing taking strange shapes around the stone floor that inhabits a grand area. Some branches swirl and curl into beautiful shapes, and others stand tall and proud. The place is truly Enchanting and it sends a chill down Emma's spine every time she lays her eyes on the land. She'd never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

A fountain is placed in the center of the stone ground. A woman stands tall in the middle of a pond with water slipping from her eyes. A child is wrapped in her arms as she cradles it. It looks as if the woman were to let go of the infant her world would fall apart around her. The work of it is beautiful and heartbreaking in so many ways.

"It's supposed to be my mother and I." Snow's words startle Emma as she jumps around to meet the woman's eyes. "Sorry, I saw you staring and I thought I'd tell you about it."

Emma's mother smiles and walks to stand by her side. She ponders at the statue beside her daughter as a comfortable silence falls between them. "Why does she look so sad." Emma breaks the quiet.

"It was made after she died." Snow explains. "My father designed it. He wasn't in a very good place at the time." Emma nods at her mother's words.

"How come you love it so much if it's such a painful memory?" Emma asks.

"That obvious?" Snow chuckles. "It reminds me of both of them. It connects them in some way." She tries to explain and Emma nods. She understands her mother's words. It might be something painful to remember them by, but pain is a strong feeling, It's one of the only things that makes memories seem as though they've just happened and less like a distant event.

"Mom did you see me!" Henry bounces over finally having noticed the two woman.

Emma can't get used to the way Henry looks in the new clothes. He suits them and looks as though he belongs in them. That's more than Emma can say about the scarlet dress wrapped around her body. She'd gotten a little used to the corsets, but she looked forward to the end of the day when she can take it off. When Snow had noticed Emma's discomfort at dinner one evening she'd told Emma she didn't have to wear it, but Emma declined her mother's suggestion. If Emma is going to fit into this world she needs to do everything to it's fullest.

"I did kid! That was great." Emma smiles at her beaming child.

"I suspect soon the student will become the master." Snow jokes meeting Davids grasp for her hand.

"I suspect the same thing." David smiles.

"Well I suspect Henry and I are due for a trip into the village. What do you think kid?" Emma asks.

"Sounds good! Let me get changed!" He's running to his room before Emma can say more.

David had insisted Emma take the carriage to the village. Henry accepted on Emma's part even though they are clearly capable of walking. In all honesty Emma can't wait to get to the little town not far from the castle. She'd hadn't had a chance to visit yet and she missed the busyness of people around her.

"So how are you liking it here Kid?" Emma asks her son who's sitting across from her.

"I like it a lot." Henry smiles as they bump up and down along the road. "Don't worry, I know you'll like it soon."

"Who says I don't like it?" Emma questions.

"Mom I know you, it's gonna take time but you'll get used to it." He smiles at her.

"You're smart, you know that kid." He is, and he knows it.

The carriage comes to a halt telling Emma they've reached their destination. Emma is first to exit and Henry is second. They thank their driver and tell him when to pick them up. They make their way into the inner workings of the town embracing the hussle and bussle of the people. This is what makes Emma feel at home. The familiar buzz of voices and bump as people pass her in the street when they accidentally nudge her shoulder.

Emma and Henry, step to look at a little boutique just outside a busy Tavern. When she looks to the entrance she see's Smee reaching for the door. "Smee." She calls his name and he turns towards her. He gives her a questioning look before walking over to her.

"Yes m'lady?" The man asks still puzzled.

"Have you seen Hook?" Emma asks. She hadn't had a proper conversation with him in days. They had brief encounters of course but he seemed to be avoiding her. His sudden absence had began to make her feel uneasy. When Killian's around she feels as if she can breath again, but when he gets close she feels as if she'll never breath again.

"He's in the Tavern o'course. Getting a few good meals in before we set sail tomorrow."

The words hit her like a bomb. "Set sail?" Emma asks.

"Course, we're leavin' first light." Smee responds.

Emma can't explain it but a rush of anger collapses through her body. Killian's leaving tomorrow and he didn't bother to tell her? Was he even going to tell her at all? "Smee watch Henry." Emma snaps and pushed past the man and in through the Taverns doors. She spots the pirate almost immediately. She rushes toward him not stopping to apologize when she accidentally bumps a barmaid causing her to spill drinks in her hands.

With Anger still in control of Emma she stops in front of the pirate who sits silently in his seat. She looks into his eyes and almost melts into his arms. She stops herself remembering why she's here.

"You're going to leave and you weren't going to tell me." She snaps.

"I didn't see the need love." He smirks bring a cup (that with no doubt is filled with rum) to his lips.

"What's gotten into you." Emma barks taking a seat across from Hook. She yanks the drink from his hands and brings it to her own lips. He doesn't object.

"What's it to you Swan." He grumbles refusing to meet her gaze.

"You can't leave me Killian." Emma's anger has settled into something like a plea. If he leaves she'll be doing this alone. He's the only one that understands what it's like to not belong.

It surprises her when he turns his head to meet her eyes. The gesture is simple, but it sends a spark to her fingertips. "Then come with me."

Emma's heart stops. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always more than welcome, so please make yourself comfortable in that little box at the bottom of the page!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Eeeeeeek another chapter! It's getting good! Please review and tell me what you think! I always love hearing from you guys!**

**Someone commented saying they would Beta read for me but they commented as a guest so I cannot tell who you are! So please if that person would still like to I would oh so forever be thankful!**

* * *

><p>The words slipped out of Killian's mouth before he could even think to take them back. Of course she won't come with him. She's a princess for gods sake. She gets to live with her family like the royalty she is. He could never give her that, especially on a pirates ship. Not to mention Henry. Emma would never leave her boy, not in a million years.<p>

"Come with you?" Her words are hesitant.

"It's only a two week journey." Killian remarks, trying to give the impression he doesn't care what her answer is. In all honesty, if she says no it might break him.

"I… I need to… go…" She stammers rising from her seat. Her beautiful eyes show confusion and uncertainty. Is she considering his offer? She couldn't be, she would never leave Henry.

Killian watches her leave regretting his words as she steps out the door. He shouldn't have said anything to her. If she says no, he must go now because she believes he is. He could survive two weeks away from the woman surely, he'll just go mad thinking of her.

It startles Killian when Smee takes the seat across from him. Killian sure hopes the man is ready for an ear full for keeping him waiting.

* * *

><p>Emma and Henry went straight home after her encounter with Hook. His question had terrified her. Mostly because she was so drawn to saying yes. As a matter of fact she almost did, but Henry flashed through her mind and that stopped. She couldn't leave her son at a time like this. While they're still adjusting. He needs her, or does she need him?<p>

Henry had been confused as to why they were leaving so early. Emma had told him she just wasn't in the mood to be in town anymore. Obviously he saw through her fib, he'd pointed it out in the carriage.

"What happened in that tavern?" Emma's son asks while she stares out the window, Hooks words replaying in her mind.

"What?" Emma questions her son, barely hearing what he'd said in the first place.

"I said what happened?" Henry says again a little more sternly this time.

"Nothing you need to worry about kid." She smiles at him and shakes her hand through his hair. He gives her a concerned look but doesn't push it. He knows she'll tell him when she's ready.

Emma's corset feels like its tightened a great deal when she steps onto the familiar cobblestone of the castle. Every moment she fled from Hook the harder it seemed for her to breath.

As Henry and her walk through the castles from entrance David comes down the stairs. "You guys are back early?" He says more like a question.

"Mom wasn't feeling very well." Henry says before Emma can get a word out.

"Oh, do you need to go lay down? I can get you something to drink?" Her fathers concern makes Emma smile. She'll never get used to people caring for her so much.

"No I'm fine, but that you David." Emma smiles.

"How about we give your mother some time to herself and go help the cooks with dinner?" David offers to Henry, and of course he's all for it. Emma gives her father a thankful smile as they walk away.

Unfortunately Henry's absence gives Emma time to be alone with her thoughts. If Killian leaves she could never see him again. What if he decides the sea is for him and he'll have no reason to come back? He made it very clear in Neverland that he had planned to win her affections alongside Neal. The thought of Henry's father makes her stomach tighten. Emma had to admit she didn't think of Neal as much as she should. He still hasn't shown up anywhere, but the same with a few others in the kingdom. Snow had told Emma it's possible they started to rebuild a village a distance out, but even if that was true Neal would come find Emma and he hasn't yet. If Emma left with Hook and Neal came to find her, what would he think? That she'd chosen Killian? Had she?

Shaking her head Emma walks towards her room. A good bath would help drain her thoughts. Not as much as a shower would of course, but she'll have to make do. When she summons Bella and Jessica they tell her its an hour before dinner and she'll have to bath quick if she plans on meeting her family in the dining all. Emma does just that without wetting her hair. She hates walking around with wet hair through the castle, the cold stone on the wall seems to intensify the cool hair on her shoulders.

Emma doesn't think of Hook at all until Bella and Jessie come back to her rooms to dress her in an indigo colored gown with ivory lace that cuts the sleeves at the elbow. It's Emma's favourite dress of all the ones she's worn so far. She's even willing to forgive the tightness of her corset to admire the beauty of the dress.

"You look lovely miss." Jessie smiles, placing the last pin in Emma's now tied back hair.

"Please, call me Emma. Both of you." Emma smiles at the two girls through the mirror. She see's them flush a rose color.

"If you wish miss- I mean Emma." Jessie smiles, obviously pleased that a princess is allowing to call her by name, like they're friends. _We are friends. _Emma decides to herself before leaving to meet with her family for dinner.

Emma sucks in a breath when she see's Hook sitting in one of the chairs at the table. It's no surprise that he's here because he usually dines with everyone, but for some reason it seems like a shock today.

* * *

><p>She looks so beautiful when she enters the room. Killian watches her take in a deep breath when she spots him. He'd contemplated not coming, but he has to see her before he leaves. This could be the last time he see's her. Thing's are never certain for a pirate at sea.<p>

"Emma, we all thought you weren't coming." Killian watches Snow smile at her daughter. David, Henry, Regina, Robin, and Killian all sit with Emma's mother at the table. Swan is the last to arrive.

"You all didn't wait on me." She jokes nervously. Hook notices her avoid his eye contact. The eye contact he so desperately wants.

"Of course we did." Snow peers at her daughter. "But I suppose we can all dig in now." Snow jokes with the people in front of her. As Emma sits the rest of the guests start to grab at food in a decent manner, including Killian.

"We have Robin to thank for the turkey." David informs everyone.

"One you shot on royal grounds I'm assuming." Regina snaps. Killian chuckles at the queens words. Always something negative to complain about with her.

"Robin, you must have had many adventures during your time here that we weren't. What can you tell us about the land while we were absent." The curiosity in Snow's voice is almost enough to make Killian curious himself.

"This and that, not much really." Robin respons.

"Well, you must have had some adventure? It's good for the soul." Snow jokes.

"That it is." Killian nods without thinking. "I think everyone should have at least one tale to tell with their old age." Killian stares at Emma. He could use this angle to convince Emma to come with him. Although he shouldn't. The sea is dangerous, even if she can handle herself. Which Killian know's she can.

"I agree." Snow praises the pirate. "And what better place than the sea." She's obviously referring to his piracy.

"Aye." Killian responds. Emma lifts her eyes to the Hook, maybe thinking he wasn't looking at her. He is, he always is.

* * *

><p>He's doing this on purpose. To persuade her to go with him, she knows it.<p>

When Emma's eyes meet Hook's she can't look away. The blue oceans that are always watch her send a shiver down her spine. She wants to go with him so badly, she needs to go with him.

_Henry, think of Henry._

"I'm actually not feeling well." Emma stands from her seat. She watches her mother share a concerned look with her father. "If you'll excuse me." Emma smiles and doesn't look back when she leaves the room.

When she's not even halfway down the hallway she hears a pirates voice calling after her. "Swan." He pulls her arm and spins her around. She doesn't have time to object to his gesture because his lips are on hers. The familiarity of him causes her to give a small moan. She feels him smile at her reaction against her mouth. Emma misses the taste of his lips on hers, the way he cradles the back of her head with his good hand deepening their feelings to a heated level.

"Hook." Emma whispers placing her hand on his chest pushing him back so their noses barely graze each others.

"I'm leaving at first sunlight tomorrow. If you don't come I'll understand. But you can't keep me waiting like this Swan." His words are almost as breathless as hers were when she whispered his name.

"I know." she sighs and turns away. She won't look back, she can't.

The walk to her room seems like it takes hours. When Emma finally gets there she collapses on her bed feeling physically and emotionally exhausted. She not sure how long she'd been laying there before she hears a light tap on her door.

Emma sits to sit up on the side of her bed. "Come in."

"Emma?" Its Snow. "Are you alright?" Emma's mother asks sitting beside her daughter on the edge of her bed.

"I don't know." Emma sighs. Hook had told her she can't always keep him waiting for her. She has to admit that's what she'd been doing. She'd been using Killian as a crutch in this new world, and he was letting her.

"Is this about that happened in the hall with you and Hook?"

Emma's cheeks flush a scarlet color. "You saw that."

"I did, and heard." Snow sounds concerned. "How long would you be away?"

"Two weeks." Emma sighs.

"You should go."

"What?" Everyone is surprising her today.

"I know you're not happy here, or at least not yet. You should go with Hook. Have an adventure of your own. You should see our world, and what it offers." Snow smiles. "There are so many beautiful things you haven't seen yet Emma."

"What about Henry?" Emma questions. "Or Neal? What if he shows up and I'm not here."

"Neal will understand, I'll be here to tell him. As for Henry, he'll be fine. He has Regina. He's a big kid and he can handle himself, just like his mother."

"But he's adjusting to this life, I need to be here for him." Emma responds. It's true, what if he needs her and she's gone.

"We both know Henry is adjusting just fine. He belongs here, and so do you." Emma's mother is always full of wisdom. "If you do decide to go, I have something to show you." Snow pulls on Emma's wrist forcing her off the bed and out of her room. She followers her mother down an unnecessary amount of corridors and eventually to a small bedroom.

Snow pulls Emma to a chest that sits at the end of the bed. "You brought me here to show me a box?" Emma asks a little confused.

"No, to show you what's in the box." Emma watches her mother open the silver lock and draw the lid open. Numerous materials and patterns fill the space before the two woman.

"Ok? To show me clothes?" Emma asks pulling a pair of brown trousers with a hinted light brown pattern swirling down the side of the pant. It's quite beautiful.

"Well if you go you can't just wear dresses can you?"

* * *

><p>Hook had had a terrible sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes Emma's beautiful features were everywhere. Her golden hair he loves so much, the smell even filled his nose. Her lips were there too, the feel of them on his made his chest tighten.<p>

Killian had decided to sleep on his ship that night. He didn't want to risk a run in with Swan. She needs time to herself, time to think. Hopefully she's thinking yes.

When the hour arrives Killian meets smee on the deck of his ship. The night sky still covers above them, but not for long. Still no sign of Emma and the sun will rise in seconds.

"I dunno if she's comin cap'n." Smee suggests.

"Shut it Smee." Killian snaps, staring toward the docks that lead to shore. "She has to come." he whispers to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up, I've been sick with the flu! It's kinda short but I wanted to get something to you guys. **

**Reviews are helpful as ever!**

**I also still haven't found a Beta reader! So please if you would like to I would love you more than words can say!**

* * *

><p>Emma knew Henry would be understanding of her situation and her decision, but she never expected him to be so thrilled about it. It was almost like he wanted her to go.<p>

When Emma went to his room he'd been searching through a bin in a chest placed at the end of his bed. She'd told him of her uncertain plans while he rummaged through drawers.

"You should go!" Was his response. He'd also told her that if she didn't go she would regret it, and that if he was the reason she would stay she'd grow to resent him over time. Of course that wasn't true. Emma would always love Henry no matter what. She'd told him that until it was seared into his brain. She never wants her son to feel unloved.

"It gives this even more meaning then." Her son smiles holding up a necklace with a red charm at the end. "The color reminds me of your jacket, and I thought you'd like it." He was right. It was simple enough not to get in the way, but beautiful enough to make her fall in love with it. "It'll keep you safe." Emma clasped the necklace around her neck and gave her son a hug. Sometime she swore he did more parenting than her.

Later on in the night Emma packed the clothes she'd chosen from her mothers hidden chest. She's gone with the darker outfits Snow possessed. White always seemed like Snow's color, it's was tender and pure of heart just like her mother. Emma on the other hand is not so tender and nor is she pure of heart, or at least she thinks she isnt.

Emma sat on her bed the night going back and forth between if she should go or if she shouldn't. She subconsciously rolled the red pendant between her thumb and pointer finger knowing this was going to become a habit. It wasn't until her father came to visit that Emma knew her answer.

"Emma?" He asks as he pushes her door open with a creek.

"Hello." Emma smiles crossing her feet beneath her as David takes a seat beside her, the fabric of her bedsheets crinkle beneath him.

"Your mother told me of you plans." He gives her a half smile. _Is he saying goodbye?_

"I'm still not sure if I should go. Henry and Snow said I should, but I don't want to leave everyone." Emma sighs. "Not while we're still trying to figure everything out." It's true the kingdom is in a fragile state. Emma should stay and help everyone settle in.

"I agree with your mother." Emma raises her eyebrows. The last thing she expected was her father to want her to go on a two week long trip with a pirate. "It'll be a good experience and its only two weeks. You'll be back in no time." David reassures her. "Have fun, live a little." He nudges her shoulder. "The kingdom will be fine for a few weeks without it's most valued princess." He jokes and Emma rolls her eyes.

"Those are the last words I'd expected to come from your mouth." Emma chuckles. She'd always thought David hated the idea of his daughter with a pirate. Not that Hook and her are together of course. Emma still has Neal to think about. Ever since Killian asked her to join him on his ship the thought of Neal has been cooking in the back of her mind more and more.

"Well everyone needs an adventure and maybe the Jolly Roger is where you'll find yours." David says. Emma can tell the words are hard for him to say. There's still a protective father in there somewhere.

"Maybe." Is Emma's response. She has no idea where her adventure is. Maybe she's already had it and is meant to settle down and raise Henry. Maybe her excitement is over.

"Have you said goodbye to Henry and your mother yet?" David asks.

"Kind of, I wasn't sure if I was going so I said goodbye just in case."

"Well then. Goodbye and I'll see you in two weeks." David kisses the top of Emma's head. The gesture is so fatherly it makes Emma feel warm inside. She'll never get used to having parents. Even if they are her age.

* * *

><p>The outline of a body draws towards Killians ship and he know's it's her. His chest feels like one thousand knots have been untwisted and he can breath again. He hadn't noticed but he had been holding his breath. But now that his Swan is here, he'll always be able to breath.<p>

He notices she carries a leather bag in her hand and she'd not dressed in this lands usual wear. She's in a pair of cedar tinted pants and a black blouse that fits fairly tight. A brown leather corset piece rests on her chest to her hips. The piece clearly isn't meant to hold her posture like a lady, its meant for movement.

Stunned by her beauty he almost didn't notice that she was already halfway onto his ship. Killian leans against the side rail of his vessel trying to give a nonchalant pose when really his heart is beating faster and faster as she draws closer.

"Just couldn't stay away from me could you Swan?" He smirks and raises an eyebrow in the process. He watches her roll her eyes and set her bag down on the wood flooring beneath her.

"Something like that." She shoots him a joking glare. Those eye's are more beautiful than anything Killians seen before. Emma could almost rip his heart in two with just one look.

"Shall I show you to your quarters." Killian picks up her luggage. He'd expected it to be quite heavy seems how women always feel a need to bring an unnecessary amount of things, but the reality is the exact opposite.

* * *

><p>Emma follows him down a small set of stairs the lead directly to the captains quarters. After reaching the last step he turns left to the room beside his, It's usually meant for Smee, but he'll do sleeping with the rest of the crew.<p>

Killian gestures for Emma to enter her quarters, and she does. It's less roomy than the captains quarters but she doesn't mind. She's slept in cars before, this room would have been luxury to her in the past.

"I would offer my quarters." Killian brings his arm up to lean against the doorway. "You'd have a dashing pirate to share it with." He winks. The hairs on Emma's neck stand up. The offer is almost irresistible. How does he always manage to make her want him the more she's around him.

"Keep dreaming."

"Oh I will." He remarks and Emma rolls her eyes. She'll probably be dreaming about the same thing he will, not that she would ever admit it to him.

Both Hook and Emma turn around when they hear Smee bouncing down the steps that lead to Emma's room.

"Cap'n we're ready to set sail." he's cheeks pink when he see's Emma. "Oh sorry sir didn't mean to interrupt ya." he cowers.

"It's all right." Emma smiles. She can feel Hook stiffen beside her. Obviously it wasn't alright to him. "I would love to see the infamous Captain Hook sail his ship without the threat of Peter Pan on our tales." Emma jokes. "Shall we?" She gestures toward the exit and ducks under Hooks arm in the process. While climbing the steps Emma silently thanks her mother for lending her these clothes. She would never be able to move like she can now in a corset. She hadn't realized how much she missed her leather jacket until now. She reaches for her necklace at the reminder of her old clothing

When They reach the deck of the ship she hears Hook yelling orders from behind her. The men start to move about the boat pulling on ropes and lifting barrels. Trying to avoid getting in the way Emma follows Hook to the ships wheel. They pull away from the dock and toward open water. The sight is breathtaking. Water goes on forever, never ending. Giving the world the illusion its surface is not round. It looks as if they sailed onward they would fall right off the planets edge.

"It's beautiful." Emma gasps as the sun fully rises above the sea's surface in the distance.

"Aye." She hears Hook whisper beside her. "Would you like to have a go?" He asks gesturing to the wheel.

"Are you kidding me, the last time I steered we were in the middle of a storm and I ended up in the water." Emma jokes remembering the time in neverland when the mermaids had condemned them to death. She'd had to distract her companions from fighting with each other, she did so by jumping in the water. She'd almost ended up dead if her father hadn't jumped in after her.

"That was then and this is now Swan." He moves out of the way giving Emma a clear path to the wheel. "Live a little."

"Everyone keeps telling me to do that." Emma remarks. She steps toward the daunting wood that directs the ship and wraps her hands around the notches.

"Keep it steady." Hook suggests bringing his good hand to lay on top of hers. He's trying to keep her hand still, but all he's doing is making her shiver with his closeness.

* * *

><p>"Do you miss it?" Hook can tell Emma doesn't mean to say the question out loud.<p>

"Miss what love?" Killian asks placing his hook on her hip, making sure not to poke her with the sharp point.

She pauses for a moment before answering the question. "Storybrooke." Her answer hits Killian hard in the chest. Not because he misses her land but because he knows she does. Every time looks at her he can see her remembering the lines on the paved roads or the the giant clock above the library. Storybrooke was- is her real home.

"Sometimes." Killian responds, and its true. He misses certain things like the smell of Granny's when it first opened. "How about you love?" He knows her answer already and it pains him.

"All the time." She sighs leaning back into Killian. He tightens his grip on her hip and puts a small kiss on the side of her head. The smell of her hair fills his nose causing his chest to tighten.

If this is how the whole trip is going to be, Killian would not be complaining.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!<strong>

**I'm not desperate at all what are you talking about *laughs nervously***


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated guys! But I've got something for you now!**

**Let's what Emma and Hook are up to now!**

* * *

><p>Living on a pirate ship isn't exactly how Emma though it would be. She'd expected the uncleanliness but thank god Killian lets her use his room to wash. A bucket and soap is about as close as she gets to a shower these days. She doesn't mind though, because she'd actually managed to make friends with a few of the crew members. Will is her favourite, he's younger than most of the men, he can't be over 20.<p>

"Hello Princess Swan." Speak of the devil.

"Will, how many times do I need to say it. Call me Emma." His cheeks blush a bit.

"I'm sorry." His voice is so small it makes her want to wrap him in her arms and never let anyone hurt him. Of course she would resist the urge because if Killian's crew found out they wouldn't stop making fun of him.

"How did you get here Will? You seem so well brought up. You could have done anything." Emma asks. She'd never gotten the chance to ask Will why he chose the pirates life. He always seems so sophisticated and smart, he'd have made it perfectly fine in the world.

"Same reason as almost every other man on this ship, a girl." He responds leaning over the edge of the ship where Him and Emma currently stand.

Emma frowns at his words. What could that possibly mean? He's so young, he can't already have that much experience with relationships. Emma guesses she did at his age, with Neal. Emma shutters. Neal who's still missing.

"Well kid." Emma called him kid. This brings back memories of Henry. Emma reaches for the necklace on her chest and squeezes her palm around it like she always does when she misses her son. "The key is to not let people in."

"Is that why you've been attempting to ignore the Captain these past few days we've been sailing." He throws Emma a cheeky smile.

"I have not-" He's right, she has been avoiding him. It all happened so fast. One minute she was in her world, the next the enchanted forest, and now on a ship who's Captain she may or may not be falling hard for. "Don't you have work to do." She glares jokingly.

"That I do. I'll talk to you later Emma." The boy smiles lifting his tattered hat off his head while walking away. She smiles to herself at the respectable gesture.

* * *

><p>Hook knew Emma would be like this at first. He'd expected it, but he didn't expect it to go on for three days. They've got less than two weeks together and the only time they've spent alone was when he'd first let her sail the ship. It's time he talk to her and now is a good time as any.<p>

Killian see's Will sloshing a mop along the top of his ship. Hook noticed Emma had taken a liking to the boy, he wasn't surprised. Will is a good young lad, respectable.

"Will, have you seen Emma" Killian questions.

"I think she went to her quarters Captain." Will answers as he continues with his mopping. Killian should really yell at the boy for not giving his Captain his full attention while talking, but Killian can't bring himself to do it. The lad is so young, he reminds Killian of himself when he was Wills age.

Hook nods in response and makes his way below deck. He stops in front of Emma's door giving it a slight knock. No one answers. Killian knocks again but still no response. She must be somewhere else, or ignoring him.

Killian starts down the narrow hall to his quarters. He's surprised to see Emma sitting at his desk when he opens the door.

"Not avoiding me any longer then?" Killian jokes. The picture of her in pirates wear sends a chill down Killian spine. He'll never get used to how unbelievably sexy she looks. The dresses she wore at the castle had been beautiful yes, but this was something else entirely.

"No." Emma sighs. "I'm sorry." she looks down and her hair falls over her face. "everything is happening so fast and I don't know what to do with myself." She stands up and sits on the edge of Killians bed. She crosses her legs beneath her. "I miss Henry, and my parents." She confesses. Hook had noticed she grabbed for a red pendant around her neck whenever Henry is mentioned. He must have given it to her before she left. Killian hadn't noticed it before. The color reminds him of her red leather jacket.

Clearing his throat Killian finally manages some words. "Swan, you have nothing to apologize for. Out of everyone who came back you're the one who needs adjusting the most. I'll be patient." Killian reassures her. "And if you really want me to I can turn my ship around and we can head back for the boy." He means his words as he takes a step to stand in front of her. Hooks bed is high off the ground to when he placed a hand on her knee he doesn't need to bend down.

Emma reaches for his hand and brings it to her cheek. He watches her as she closes her eyes. "Of course not." She smiles. "But thank you for the gesture."

"Anything for you love." Killian is surprised when she reaches out her hand to hold the cold metal hook that replaces where his fingers should be.

The gesture is small but it means everything to Killian. Emma had never judged him for his disfigurement and he'd always admired her for that. Not only does she have a knack for catching lies, but she has a talent for seeing through peoples exteriors.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Killian whispers bringing his forehead to touch hers.

"Doesn't what bother me?" She questions.

"The Hook." He lifts the metal a bit causing her hand to raise as well. Her thumb traces patterns over its point.

"Why would it?" She hums bringing her lips to slide across Killians jaw, the feeling is marvelous.

"Some people find it disgusting."

"Well those people aren't worth your time. Besides, I've got to admit, I find the hook a little sexy." She whispers against his lips.

When she finishes her sentence Killian doesn't try to stop himself from planting his lips on hers. The moment is desperate, filled with need for each other. Emma unfolds her legs and places them on either side of Killian. He steps forward so their bodies are as close as possible. Killian reaches his good hand to tangle in her hair. He loves the gold locks the fall down her back.

* * *

><p>He tugs on Emma's hair the slightest bit. She groans, not in plain but with pleasure. She pulls herself closer to Killian using his Hook as leverage. He notices her advances but pulls away slightly. Emma never knew Killian felt how he did about his hook. He always seemed so confident. Did he really think she'd have a problem with it? If so, that's the most ridiculous thing she'd heard.<p>

Killian brings the cool metal to meet Emma's lips. She sucks in a breath as he trails the hook down her jaw, past her neck, and to the lowest point of the V of her shirt. The material displays her chest the perfect amount and spreads the slightest bit at his touch..

When there lips are yet again inches apart a knock on the door makes Emma jump.

"Captain, we've reached land sir." Smee informs Killian from the other side of the door.

"Are we ever going to get a moment alone." Emma jokes, Hook sends her a look of disappointed.

"Thank you Smee. You're dismissed." Killian barks through the wood door separating him from his crewmen. He steps away from Emma and she immediately misses the warmth of his skin against hers. She watches the captain as he begins to sort through some papers on his desk.

Emma always loved to watch Killian back in Storybrooke. It was interesting to see how he adapted to the life of a 21st century man. Here on his ship, he's so comfortable. it's much different from how Emma used to see him. Everything he does flows smoothly like he's done it one thousand times over.

"Where are we exactly?" Emma asks. One thing she disliked about sailing is that she can never tell where she is. Her first night on the ship Killian told her to use the stars. They seem to change their position every night, but he insists they don't. Maybe she'll ask him for a proper lesson later today.

"The Southern Isles, ruled by about a dozen spoiled children." Killian informs her.

"Sounds lovely."

"It is when you're a pirate and they have very loose laws." A cheeky grin forms on Killian's lips that says he's up to something. Emma wonders what Killians limits will be when they're in the village and away from the confinements of his ship. She'd never seen him in this setting before, away from royalty and where a sense responsibilities is gone. Will he become Killian or Hook when he steps off his ship.

"What exactly are you up to?" She tries to make the question sound light but there's an obvious weight behind her words.

Killian gives Emma a small smile and sorts through his papers again. "Nothing you need to worry about love."

Emma's stomach drops the slightest bit. Sentences like that never have an innocent meaning behind them. He turns to smile at her again and she forces herself to return the favor. What happens if Killian turns into his old self again? Will Emma be able to handle that? She know's she'll accept him no matter what, she's the last person who should judge.

Hook folds a parchment into the inner pocket of his leather jacket. Emma makes a mental note to remember its there. "Shall we?" he gestures to the door.

The sun feels marvelous on Emma's cheeks. The warmth kisses every inch of her reminding her of the summers in Storybrooke. It never got too hot there, the temperature was always just right. Henry always talked of how he was happy where they lived they experience all the seasons. Summer, Spring, Autumn, and Winter. Winter was always his favourite. He said it brought families together. Henry thought when it was to cold to go outside it gave everyone a chance to be together. They could warm up by the fire, talking and laughing.

Emma reaches for her pendant. The object carries more meaning than she had intended it to. It had so quickly become something stable to her, something to keep her going even when she wanted to run back to her son and make sure he's okay. The pendant also helped Emma with her son's father. She still hasn't heard from anyone about Neal's return. Emma's stomach always flips at the thought of him missing. One her best friends, someone she's known for what seems like forever could be missing and she's off having adventures with her pirate friend.

"There it is Swan." Killian breaks her thoughts pointing to the vast landscape they sail closer to.

"A lot different than Boston that's for sure." She jokes nudging him with her shoulder.

"Aye." He smiles pulling out a golden telescope. He holds it to his eye closing the other. Emma watches him intently, she admires the shape of his jaw and the slight stubble that traces it.

"Would you like a go love?" Hook asks handing her the telescope. She brings it to her left eye closing her right. She see's a beautiful village crowded with people, just like the village not far from Snow and Charming's castle. Merchants sell goods to villagers wandering down the cobbled streets.

Emma takes the telescope away from her eye and peers up at Killian. "I cant wait to explore." she smiles. Emma eyes wander to the opening of Killian's leather jacket, she can see a small parchment sticking out of one of the inner pockets. It's the one he put their earlier. Emma resists the urge to snatch it from him now.

As they sail closer the docks the crew begins to throw and pull ropes in preparation. Emma watches contently at Killian's side. They both stand at the highest point of the ship, beside the wheel, watching his crew work to dock the ship.

"Smee, choose five men to guard the ship, the rest are free to do as they please as long as they're ready to continue our journey tomorrow. If they are not there will be hell to pay." Killian says these words to Smee, but loud enough so the whole crew can here. They nod seeing that their captains offer a fair one.

Emma and Killian step off the ship onto the plank leading to the dock. Emma can hear the men Smee has chosen groaning behind them.

"It's weird, a month ago I was driving my bug to get around, now I've taken to travel by ship." Emma smiles at the ground. She misses her vehicle, it'd been something like a steady home to her for so long. Not having it with her made it feel like something was always missing. Well, it always feels that way in this land. Emma doesn't think that'll go away anytime soon.

"If I could Swan, I would get it back for you." Killian tells her while the step off the docks and onto the cobblestone roads. They weave their way into the hustle and bustle of the people.

* * *

><p>Killian noticed something was off with her. When Smee told the pair of them that they had reached land he could see the look in her eyes. Was is fear or excitement? Often when it comes to Emma both those emotions are intertwined. The question that keeping nagging at Killian is was the fear she saw because of him or because of who he is.<p>

Hook pushes the thoughts away as they wander through the village. He watches Emma as she stops a booths and interacts with the friendly people around her. The smile on her lips reaches her ears while she talks to a man selling carrots. It's an odd booth for her to stop at but Killian expects it's because of the young boy who sits on a barrel behind the counter. He looks oddly like Henry.

When they walk away Killian can still see the faint smile on her lips. As much as Emma doesn't want to admit it, she could be happy here in this land. What Killian is seeing before him is proof of that.

"So what exactly are the plans for today?" Emma asks Killian. Their shoulders brush as they walk beside each other further down the street.

"Well there is some business I need to tend to." Killian confesses. He noticed the look Emma had had on his ship earlier making its way back into her eyes.

"I could help." She asks.

"No its alright love." Killian smiles, looking for something to change the subject. It's not that Killian doesn't want Emma to accompany him, it's more the matter of her safety. The ship has been running low on supplies and they are in need of a restock. The man Killian is trading with isn't the most pleasant of sorts. If Emma doesn't need to meet him, the better for all. When women are involved this man is not one for courting a lady before he has his way with her.

"Alright." Killian can tell she's annoyed. "What am I supposed to do in the mean time." Emma sighs.

Killian gently grabs Emma's hand and pulls her around the corner of a brick wall, away from prying eyes. "There is a tavern just down the way called Butchers Inn…"

"Sounds charming." Emma folds her arms in front of her causing her cleavage to enhance a greater amount than her new clothes already provide.

"It's really not that bad a place love." Killian gives her a smirk that he knows she can't resist. "You could stay there or wander in the village. I won't be long." Killian reaches his good hand to unfold her arms and take her hand in his. He rubs smooth circles along the top.

"You won't be long." It's more of an order than a question.

"I promise." Killian smiles leaning toward her. He feels her press against the wall before he captures her lips with his.

She pushes Killian back and smirks. "Don't you have business to attend to?"

"You'll be the death of me Swan." Killian confesses at the abrupt stop their shared moment. He plants a small kiss on her lips and reluctantly turns around the corner to meet a man he's not so excited lay eyes on

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>** are always more than welcome so please if you feel like it tell me what you think so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Things get intense at the end of this chapter! Oh lala! **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

><p>The tavern Killian told Emma about really wasn't that bad. It wasn't anything compared to a bar in Boston but it'll have to do. Emma had found herself a small table in the corner of the open room. She'd managed to slip in unnoticed. Which was a miracle considering the amount of drunks stumbling around the place. She waited in her seat for Killian to arrive, having no idea what to do with herself. What did people do here, was getting hammered at a tavern her only option?<p>

Emma forces herself to pass on the drinking, she needs to stay alert. She doesn't know this land. Anything could happen.

"And what is a pretty thing like you doing sitting in a bar alone." Emma looks up from her her hands on the table to meet the eyes of a Woman. She has long black hair that falls elegantly down her shoulders, the top layers are pinned behind her head. It's clear she's not from the village based on her clothing choice. Much like Emma she's dressed like a pirate, almost all black and mostly leather. The only difference being Emma's blouse is white and her's is red.

"Keeping myself company." Emma smirks up at the woman, she can sense some form of authority but she's not sure how high it goes.

"Well that's no fun is it." The woman teases then sits in the wooden chair across the table.

"I was quite content." Emma sighs leaning back. She studies the woman. there's something off about her, but what.

Instead of giving a response the woman stares back at her, she'd obviously trying to figure Emma out too. "What's your name" The woman asks leaning back just like Emma.

"What's yours." Emma leans forward.

The woman smirks. "Captain Anne Bonny, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

So she's a captain, which means she has a ship and a crew. Emma considers telling Captain Bonny her name. She can tell the woman is hiding something. Could it be something dangerous?

"I'm Emma Jones." Emma smiles sarcastically. Killian still has a wave of fear the trails through peoples viens. Stories never truly go away after all. Besides most people call him Captain Hook now, they wouldn't be smart enough to put the two together.

"Any relation to Killian Jones?" she asks politely. Maybe people do remember who Killian used to be.

Emma hesitates"Maybe."

"That bastard." Emma's shocked by Bonny's words. Her and Killian obviously have a past together, but that kind? Before Emma can think of any more questions to ask herself she feels a snap on the back of her head, pain, then darkness.

* * *

><p>Killian honestly hates the idea of Emma being alone in the village. Not because she can't handle herself, Killian knows Swan is perfectly capable of keeping herself safe. It's more the idea that he had to leave her alone. Killian had planned today to be special, he'd wanted to spend it together, but now their time has been shortened by the crew's damned need of supplies.<p>

Killian took three men with him to Jeff Kane's little development. He's a short man, but packs a bit of muscle. Attractive in way, but much more unattractive in others.

"Captain Hook, didn't think I'd be seeing you around any time soon." Kane sneers. His men stand strong as Killian and his men draw near.

"I'm here to trade Kane." Killian snaps tired of the man's games already.

"What do you need?"

"Two barrels of Ale and four stocks of meat." Killian know's he's asking for a lot and he'll have to pay the price for it.

"That's an awful lot to ask for Captain."

"I can pay." Killian assures the man.

"You should have brought that lady with you, I could have made up some sort of deal." The men winks in a disgusting way. The thought of his grubby hands on Emma makes Killian's blood boil with the urge to rip the man's throat out. Hook contains himself, barely.

"I'll take 50." The man barters.

"Deal." It's a lot but Killian not in the mood to debate with the man. Before Killian departed from his journey Charming had been polite enough to give the crew some money for situations like this. Of course Hook refused but Emma's father was persistent. In the end it allows Killian the ability to make deals like this one, so he wasn't complaining. "Bring the supplies with my men, they'll settle the debt." Killian turns to leave but stops to face the man again. "How did you know about the girl." Killian's tone is flat.

"Word gets around when the famous Captain Hook returns, especially when there's a lady on board." The man smirks.

"Who did you hear about it from?" Killian orders, his voice raising.

"A fine young woman, you might know her by the name Captain Anne Bonny." Kane smirks as Killians heart stops. If that woman know's about Emma, she's in danger.

* * *

><p>The pounding in Emma's head is what wakes her from sleep. The flesh on her wrist is raw from tight ropes that restrain her hands together behind the backrest of a rather uncomfortable chair.<p>

"Really." Emma groans to herself. She tries to pulls her legs free but soon realizes they're bound to the chair.

"Glad you've decided to join us." Emma know's that voice, it's the voice of the woman from the bar and It's coming from behind her.

Emma snaps her head to turn around but is greeted with a blinding pain. However they knocked her out is going to leave a mark or at least give her a stiff neck for a while. With the lack of head movement Emma decides to take in her surroundings. The walls around her are a darkened wood color, a bed is placed against a far wall and a fire is set to Emma's right. The place is almost nice, it must be an Inn the same one she was in earlier maybe.

"What do you want from me?" Emma asks keeping her voice calm and clear. Believe it or not Emma has been in situations like this before back in her land.

"Not what I want from you, but what I want from Hook." Bonny walks around Emma. It's an obvious attempt to frighten her, but too bad Emma doesn't frighten easily. She works at the knot keeping her arms behind the chair. If she could get her hands free she might be able to do some damage.

"Okay, what do you want from Hook?" Emma asks partially curious and partially trying to stall for time to think of a plan.

"I want his life." Bonny snaps.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Emma smiles at the woman. The ropes around her wrist becoming loose.

"If you knew what kind of man he really was you'd understand." She remarks as Emma watches her walk to a wood table by the fireplace, she pours herself a drink.

"What did he do to you?" Emma questions unsure if she wants to know the answer.

"More like what he did to my older sister 30 years ago. I was only seven, but I was old enough to understand." She says the words like they're almost a joke. It's like the pain has become too much for her so she handles it like anything else. She blocks it out and tries to pretend she doesn't care. Emma know's that method of living well.

"He took her from our family, let his crew have his way with her, then Killed her." She reveals blankly. "I'd say revenge is in order."

Could Killian have done something like that? Emma know's he's a changed man, but who was he before? Come to think of it Emma doesn't know anything about his past. Besides his brother and Milah everything's a mystery.

"He's changed, he's not that man anymore." Emma tries to convince Bonny.

"That man is about as capable of change as I am." She snaps gulping down the last of her drink. By the expression leftover, Emma would guess it's whiskey.

Bonny turns to look of the window the fills the room with the night sky. Emma continues to work at the ropes. One hand falls free, then the other. She silently applauds herself as Bonny turns back to her.

"Do you have any idea where Hook is?" She asks walking toward Emma. She watches as the woman's hand lingers at the hilt of her dagger.

"Oh, so this is when the torture starts." Emma sighs.

The woman pulls the dagger out of her belt. "If it helps, I probably won't enjoy it." She smiles.

"It doesn't." Emma gives back a smile. The woman's dagger is at Emma's throat now.

"Tell me where he is." She barks pressing the cool metal to Emma's flesh.

"No." Emma snaps and bunches the woman in the stomach. She stumbles back in shock. This gives Emma enough time to untie her legs.

Bonny charges toward her but Emma swipes to the left and rips the woman to the ground. She hears Bonny groan as her head hits the floor, but she's up in an instant.

Emma spins around when she hears the door behind her open. Emma must have suffered a massive blow to the head because Neal is charging toward her.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUNN<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I've just been so busy with Halloween events this week! I hope you all have a marvelous Halloween by the way!**

**This is not beta read so please excuse any mistakes! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Before Emma can say more than a syllable Neal's hand is covering her mouth. <em>Why is he covering her mouth? Shouldn't he be trying to save her?<em> With his other hand he grabs her wrists locking them behind her. Neal pushes her back down into the chair and stands beside her leaning down on her shoulders, preventing her from moving again.

"I'm sorry about barging in Captain, I heard what sounded like fighting. Turns out that's what it was." Neal reports.

"What the hell is- Ow!" Emma yelps as Neal squeezes her shoulders painfully. Why would he be treating her like this? When they came back from Storybrooke had something changed him?

"It's alright Neal." Bonny smirks. She holds her stomach where Emma had punched her. She takes a moment to compose herself then is back to the flirty attitude she had previously possessed. "Now, lets try this again." Bonny slaps Emma across the face.

The sting on Emma's cheek lingers as her neck screams with pain. "That all you got?" Emma teases.

"Hardly." Bonny smiles, tilting her head while her thumb plays with Emma's bottom lip. "Take her to the ship. Let's see if Hook values her life as much as we think. Maybe she's just one of his whores." Emma hisses at Bonny's words. She means something to Killian, how dare Bonny insinuate Emma is something less. Wait, when did Emma start to care.

Bonny smiles. "Lets go." She turns and leaves the room first, Emma second with Neal pushing her forward. Since when had Neal turned into this? Where was he all this time? Is he okay?

"Hey." Emma says softly turning her body to face her son's father.

He pushes her shoulder forward. "Shut it." He barks. Emma flinches at his words. Something isn't right. Neal would never do anything like this. Maybe send her to Jail for a few years, but send her somewhere where she might be killed is another thing completely.

Emma notices Bonny stop and talk to a large man who seemed to be a sort of guard to her. Bonny nods slightly while the man whispers words in her ear. A smirk creeps onto her lips. She turns to Neal and Emma her smile still on display. "Neal take her to the ship, I've got something to deal with." Bonny pushes past the two and back into the room they had just been in.

* * *

><p>"Where is she!" Killian harshly shoves a young man against the brick wall of the tavern Killian suggested to Emma.<p>

"Bugger off mate." The man slurs as he makes a humiliating attempt to shove Killian off.

"I am not your mate." Killian growls pushing the worthless man further against the wall.

"Jesus.. I seen a blond woman talk to lady but- didn't see 'er face." The man attempts to explain while trying to push Killian again.

"Where did they go."

"Up." The man mumbles. Killian lets him go, the man slides to the ground being so intoxicated he can't stand with his own feet. Hook lets out a strong sigh and turns toward the cobbled path that leads to the bars front door. For all he know's the man could be lying. Just telling Killian something to save his own ass. Even if that's the case, Killian has to try. He's not going to give up on Emma, he will find her.

The familiar hum of drunks and bar wenches settles Hooks nerves the slightest bit. Killian know's these types of people, he knows how to play them if need be. The best place to start would be to get a room. Killian may be a pirate but that doesn't mean he wants to make a scene.

Two guards stand at the bottom of a flight of stairs. That's where Killian needs to go, but how does he get there without getting Killed in the process. He walks to the bar and leans forward waving over the man behind the sticky counter tops.

"What can I do for you mate?" The bartender asks while wiping a very unclean cloth over a silver cup.

"I've got a lass waiting for me upstairs, black hair and unbelievably sexy." Killian smirks to the man, giving him a mischievous grin. The only way to get up there undetected is to put on this little facade. Sure Bonny is quite the attractive lady, but nothing compares to Emma. "You might know her as Captain Bonny?" Killian continues. The bartender grunts then looks toward the men at the bottom of the stairs The three of them nod to each other, most likely in agreeing to let Killian pass. That was too easy and it shouldn't have been. Bonny is playing Killian, he can feel it.

"Room A14." He grunts.

Killian nods in response and struts toward the large men blocking his path. "If you gentlemen wouldn't mind, I have business to attend to." The men keep their expressions blank and step to the side simultaneously. The gesture is eerie, maybe they practice it on their own time. Hook considers making a joke about it, but considering he has no back up and both the men look as if they could wrap one hand around his neck, he thought better than to tease them. So Killian settles for politely stepping past them and ascending up the stairs toward a black hair seductress which he dreads being in the same room with.

The old floorboards creak under Killian's boots. He takes each step slower and slower assessing his options. If the woman tries to kill him the fastest getaway path is a two story drop out the window at the end of the hall. His other option is to meet the unpleasant men double his size at the bottom of the stairs. Hopefully it will not come to that and Bonny will only want a pleasant chat, though it's highly unlikely.

The door to room A14 stands before Hook, he doesn't bother knocking and pushes it open. He's not surprised to see Bonny laying on the bed, the only article of clothing she wears is a loose read shirt. Her position causing her breasts to pour a dangerous amount over her loosely buttoned material. Killian averts his eyes immediately and fixes them on a chair sitting oddly without a table beside a fireplace. He notices ropes fallen to the ground around the misplaced furniture. Emma must have been here. The thought of her tied up and at the mercy of this woman makes his blood boil. Killian forces himself to calm down.

"You're always a gentlemen Killian Jones." He hears Bonny purr. "Most men would jump at the opportunity to have me in such a vulnerable state, able to order me around." Killian hears the rustle of sheets, she's obvious moved to a sitting position.

Killian keeps his back to the woman as he pours himself and her a glass of wine he found on the fireplaces top ledge. He takes a sip before speaking "I think we both know you'd be the one in charge Bonny." Killian finally turns, both the wine glasses balancing in one hand.

The woman, still half undressed sits on the edge of the bed, her legs spread so the material drapes down to cover the place Killian once longed to concur. Though he's not that man anymore, he no longer sees woman as prizes to be won. A short while after Mila died, his life had become the darkest it had ever been. Killian doesn't wish to relive those times.

Hook hands Bonny her wine glass, she sips the red liquid with the grace she's always possessed. "We both know what this is about Bonny, let's just get down to it." Killian suggests, not wanting to waste any time while Emma could be in danger.

In response the woman sighs and stands up. She sways her hips while walking to the other side of the bed where a pile of clothing lays. She takes an agonizingly long time to dress herself while keeping eye contact with Killian the whole time. When finished she sits back down in her previous place and and leans back on one hand.

"You used to be so much more fun." She teases taking a sip of her wine.

"So did your sister." Killian remarks and Bonny immediately becomes tense. Killian knows he shouldn't make her this angry so early on, but he cant help himself. The woman always managed to get under his nerves. She won't give up the idea that Killian was cruel to her sister Beth, when in reality it was the complete opposite. Beth wanted a way out of her life, Killian simply gave one to her.

"Dont talk about her." Bonny stands.

"She was such a pretty lass, so delicate… so flexible…" Killian teases raising an eyebrow. Of course Hook didn't know if any of this was true. He never used the girl in a distasteful manner, he only provided her passage. Kept his crews hands off of her once or twice.

"Shut your filthy mouth or I'll slit your throat." Bonny spits pulling out her dagger.

"Beth wanted it, she practically begged. She begged to be rid of you." Killian continues ignoring Bonny's threats. Beth had actually wanted to take Bonny with her, but she was too young at the time. She'd planned to go back for her when the time was right, but obviously that didn't happen.

"Shut up."

"Only if you tell me where Emma is." Killian orders stepping toward Bonny's blade that is now pressed against his throat. "Or kill me, that's what you've always wanted isn't it. To kill me."

Bonny's lips creep into a smile, she drops her hand and takes a step forward. "No, I want to make you suffer, and I think I know just how to do that. Having Emma Jones on my ship just got a whole lot more fun."

Emma Jones? Why did she use his name? "She's nothing but a useless whore. I was going to use her as payment." If Killian can make her seem less important, maybe Bonny will spare her.

"I'm not a fool Captain Hook. If she was just a useless whore, she wouldn't have used your last name. You also wouldn't have come after her. Now you'll get to live out your days knowing I have her in my possession, and I can use her how ever I please. Maybe she will become payment one day." An amused look plays across Bonnie's face as she studies Killian. "By the way, the wine was poisoned."

"Well that's unfortunate for you, because you drank some too love." Killian growls.

"It's a good thing I have the antidote. You might feel a little hazy for a few days, just enough time for us to get a head start. You'll be fine, eventually." As the words pour out of her mouth she pulls out a small vile and empties it down her throat. It was the antidote. She must have taken it just in time because Killians vision starts to blur and his feet become suddenly heavy when he attempts to follow her out the door. Killian falls to the ground, his mind becoming dark as he calls out Emma's name to no one.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome!<strong>


End file.
